The overall goal of the University of lowa/Mayo Clinic Lymphoma SPORE (UI/MC SPORE) Administration Core is to stimulate research in lymphoma and to expedite the translation of discoveries into new and better methods of prevention, detection, and treatment of lymphoma. The Administration Core has served well as the organizational hub of UI/MC SPORE during the prior funding periods. During the next grant period (years 11-15), it will continue to provide an organizational structure designed to coordinate the activities ofthe research projects, scientific ceres, and developmental programs (Developmental Research Program, Career Development Program) at both institutions. The Administration Core will be responsible for coordinating the function of the SPORE committees including the Executive Committee and the External Advisory Committee, Dr. George Weiner will serve as Director of the Administration Core, and Dr. Thomas Witzig as Co- Director. Weiner and Witzig functioned well as a team during the prior funding periods, and will continue to work collaboratively to provide oversight of SPORE activities. The Administration Core will 1) Provide leadership, organizational support, and financial management for UI/MC SPORE investigators; 2) Coordinate communication and collaboration between lowa and Mayo, including support for exchange of ideas between investigators, design of new projects, conduct of translational research, and reporting of translational research findings; 3) Provide information transfer to the scientific community and the public; 4) Provide leadership and organizational support for internal and external review for UI/MC SPORE research projects; 5) Provide the structure for the establishment and nurture of collaborations to facilitate and expand lymphoma research including interactions between lowa and Mayo; 6) Work closely with SPORE patient advocates se that they are aware of the progress of the SPORE, and facilitate their ability to provide input at all levels; 7) Foster trainee development; 8) Communicate with the NCI.